


Christmas Spirt

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Christmas Spirt

Illya Kuryakin stood back and admired his handiwork. It wasn't the tidiest thing in the world, nor was it the biggest, but that didn't matter. He'd bought it from a thrift store, along with all the necessary accoutrements and Illya couldn't believe how much that small act alone had filled him with cheer. Maybe it was true what Napoleon had said. It really did seem as though, once granted an entrance, the spirit of the season could thrive within anyone. As a finishing touch, the Russian placed small gifts for Napoleon, Mark and April beneath his newly decorated Christmas tree.


End file.
